The Last Avatar - Book Two TITAN
by R.L.Keeper
Summary: It started with the cement truck. She was sure of that. Of course then she ended up in a 'loading screen' or something, before being tossed into a world Rue had thought to be fictional. With all that, finding out she was the Avatar as well was a bit much. Book Two follows Rue as she deals with the repercussions of the end of Book one and begins her Earth Bending Training.
1. 2-0 Waking on the Road

**::The Last Avatar** ::

 _Gamer Edition_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO  
TITAN**

* * *

 **2.0  
**

 **Waking on the Road  
**

* * *

 **AN: Note I added an Epilogue to Book One before posting this, in case you haven't read it.**

* * *

It was the rocking motion that woke her, at least that is what Rue wanted to pretend for the moment. She wanted to ignore the fact that her back and arms felt like they were on fire. It was a hard sell, but for the short time that she lay there, wherever there was, and felt the rocking of whatever transport she was inside sooth her, just a little bit.

' _You okay, kiddo? You were out for a while, we were worried,'_ asked a concerned sounding Korra. Rue's eyebrow's twitched, apparently she'd been unconscious long enough for the other Avatars to be worried about her. That wasn't a good sign, and neither was the amount of pain she was in.

"M' fine," she mumbled through dry lips. She coughed soon after and grumbled when a cool hand touched her forehead lightly.

"Rue?" the voice was muffled, but distinctly male. It was a little familiar, but Rue's mind couldn't quite place it right at that moment. The pain was a little too intense for her brain to think about much of anything.

"No, Rue is unavailable right now, please leave a message," she attempted to grumble out. Instead it sounded like a partially unintelligible mumble that Rue doubted anyone could have understood. A deep chuckle was her response, and Rue found that things were growing less muffled the longer she was awake. She grumbled again and cracked an eye open, which was a task in itself, only to find herself staring up at a blurry roof of what she supposed was a truck. Moving her head slightly Rue caught sight of a very worried Angeal who was sitting by her side, she would have tried to say something else, but a Tera face appeared in her line of sight and Rue had to smile as the Coeurl bumped their foreheads together gently. A hiss of pain escaped Rue as she tried to move her hand and arm to pat Tera, moving right then and there was not going to happen evidently.

"Easy, you're still recovering," Angeal warned her. His hand found hers and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance as he moved a little closer so she could see him without having to move her head too much.

"From what?" Rue asked through clumsy lips. Her words weren't properly formed though Angeal smiled down at her regardless, Rue noted he seemed relieved. She must have been in a bad way. Angeal ran his free hand through his hair and sighed before answering, he looked a little hesitant to talk about it for some reason.

"You got doused with purified Mako, it caused some serious burns to your back, neck and arms and some with some ones to your legs, it could have been worse though, Tseng and I got you into the chemical shower pretty fast. The problem was the levels your body absorbed before we got you cleaned off," Angeal trailed off with a grimace. Then it all came flooding back to her; creeping into the Science Department, Hojo, guns, Tseng and Angeal. Blood Bending. The glass shattering and burning agony as she passed out. _Well Shit._ Rue grumbled to herself as she tried to wrap her tired, sluggish mind around that little nugget of information. It seemed like she was recovering not just from the burns, but Mako poisoning as well. Surely not, that was absurd, Rue was not a emo-chocobo and her hair was certainly not spiky enough for this shit to happen to her. Of course a wayward, unwelcome, worry floated up from the corners of her mind. Was the Mako that doused her, _just_ Mako or had Hojo added a little something to it? Something like psychotic alien squid? _Fuck Nuggets._

"Jus' Mako?" she mumbled out. The frown she got in response could have been either Angeal not understanding her or him not knowing what she was talking about, of course it was natural that he wouldn't understand. He didn't know about JENOVA yet. Wouldn't until he was older and how could she ask him about something he wasn't in the know about. Rue would have to ask someone else about the content of the Mako that had doused her. Maybe Tseng could help her with that, if she ever saw him again.

"Of course it was only Mako, what else would it be?" Angeal attempted to laugh a little and failed miserably. This wasn't the time for laughing it seemed. Tera pushed her head under Angeal's free hand, it seemed she understood Rue wasn't able to give pats right at that moment.

"Nothing, its fine, how long was I out for?" Rue moved away from that bag of cats with the speed of a galloping toddler. She didn't have the brain capacity to explain JENOVA to Angeal right at that particular moment. Another grimace as Angeal looked away for a moment, glancing toward the front of the truck and for the first time Rue wondered who was driving and, more importantly, where Sephiroth and Genesis were.

"It's January," was Angeal's hesitant answer. Rue's teal eyes widened, she'd been unconscious for around two months.

"Where are-?" Rue was looking around for the others uncertainly. Angeal smiled when he noticed and gave her hand another squeeze.

"It was decided that it would be suspicious if all three of of us went on a mission to such a peaceful area, so, as I'm the one who's supposed to be responsible for you, we figured it would make more sense for me to be the one to escort you out of Midgar. We were hoping you'd wake up before hand so Sephiroth and Genesis could say goodbye, but the doctors warned us you probably wouldn't," there was a silent apology in Angeal's eyes as he spoke. Rue smiled and shook her head the minimal amount she could without pain and closed her eyes, wishing she'd woken earlier to see the other two before they'd moved her.

"Take it Hojo kicked up a stink," she muttered with a tired half grin. Angeal snorted and shook his head at her as he leaned back a little, he looked as tired as she felt.

"More like the entire Science Department did, one of us had to stay by your bedside in the medical bay at all times in case they tried to Rue-napp you," Rue smiled at the term 'Rue-napp'. She had no doubt Genesis had coined the term while she'd been unconscious and used it frequently enough for Angeal to start using it too. "Tseng helped too, if we all had missions then he either sat in himself or posted a few other Turks in the room to keep watch," that made Rue's eyebrows crawl up her forward. _Damn._

"Creepy Turks watching me sleep? Did they eye rape me?" she asked with a tired smile. Angeal snorted with laughter and Rue heard someone else laugh along with him from the front of the truck. She turned her head carefully, trying to see who was driving, a futile effort in reality, there was a wall between them with only a small rectangle open so those in the back can talk to those in the front.

"I wouldn't be surprised miss," called a oddly familiar voice from the past though that window. Rue frowned and looked at Angeal for information on who was out there. He smiled at her and nodded his head at the window.

"I believe you've met Private Robin," eyes widened again as memories of her first battle flashed through her mind. Rhys Robin, the trooper she shot in the knee and left alive after the fight. Rue could barely believe that was over a year ago now, she could still remember her panic during that first battle with Rhys and his companions. Her first kills. She still shied away from that, the fact that she'd killed anyone wasn't something Rue enjoyed dwelling on.

"Yeah, we've met," she murmured with a sigh. "How's the knee dude? Been doing much adventuring lately?" she mentally slapped herself for submitting to the overdone joke. Again. Not that it was a thing on Gaia, but still, Rue should have tried harder.

"Not as much as I hear you have miss," Rhys called back from the front. Rue snorted at his good humour, appreciating that he didn't seem too dark on her at the moment. How he would be if Angeal weren't present was a thought for another day. One with less pain.

"Oh yeah, I've been doing all sorts of ill-advised crap since we first met," she called back as loudly as she could. Which wasn't very if she were honest, she was tired and the pain was starting to get worse the more she tried to move.

"Rue," Angeal called her back to their conversation. Fixing her eyes on his tired form Rue took note of how his shoulders sagged a little and the way he was leaning against the wall behind him. She wondered how much he, and the others for that matter, had slept since her little accident.

"I'm listening," she assured him with a smile. Somehow she had a feeling she knew what he wanted to talk about, though she was trying very hard not to think about it, such things needed to be dealt with head on before they started to fester.

"We need to talk, about a number of things, but right now we need to discuss what happened down in the labs," he paused as though trying to figure out what to say next. Rue wondered if Tseng had told them anything or if he'd kept his knowledge to himself while she'd slept.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Rue admitted with a sigh. She closed her eyes and motioned gingerly with her free hand for him to begin with his tentative questioning.

"Tseng has asked me to ask you about what you were doing to Hojo when we entered the room, he seemed even more worried that the rest of us about that part in particular," Angeal told her slowly. Rue grimaced, that was the thing with Angeal, he never beat around the bush and wouldn't stand for her to do so either. This was going to hurt.

"It-it's called Blood Bending, Ange, I was scared, I didn't even know I could do it and suddenly it just-just happened, I didn't mean to. I hated myself for it as soon as I realised what I was doing, but it stopped him, you know?" Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and the back of the truck blurred. Angeal shifted closer to her and soothed her as best he could, squeezing her hand comfortingly while he waited for her to calm down a little.

"Okay, it's okay, Hojo's fine, on a war path sure, but unharmed," he assured her. Unfortunately that only made Rue feel worse, sometimes she swore that foreknowledge was the bane of her existence. It just made things more complicated. "I'll tell Tseng you didn't know about the- what was it? Blood Bending?" Rue nodded, "I'll tell him you didn't know you could, okay?" Angeal's reassuring smile encouraged Rue to nod again. The tears slowing a little as she took a long shuddering breath to settle, crying hurt more than breathing did after all.

"Thanks," she murmured through a sniffle. Angeal chuckled a little and shifted forward slightly as his face morphed into something more serious a moment later. He glanced at the window into the front of the truck with a small frown before he opened his mouth again.

"I also need to ask you about something else, something you mentioned on the way to Midgar," he began quietly. Rue's brows furrowed, what in the seven hells was the beef-cake on about? Something she'd mentioned on the way to Midgar?

"Um, 'kay?" she was frowning at him a little.

"You said you'd never 'stepped foot' in the city, and then said the same thing to Tseng after I found you in the Science Department that first time, I was wondering what you meant by that, because it seems to me that you knew exactly where you were when Hojo stumbled across you, both times," as Angeal frowned down at her Rue got the intense desire to spill the beans. It was his eyebrows, they demanded the truth, she decided.

"I believe I said something about there being other ways to visit a city," Rue's eyes slid sideways as she tried and failed not to smile.

"You did. Care to share what ways?" he was smiling back, but the words were quiet. This conversation was obviously between them and was not for Private Robin, their driver for the day. Rue raised an eyebrow at him, the conversation starting to become a nice distraction from the pain.

"Well," she began hesitantly. Her mind just wasn't working enough for this shit, but it was fun. "I could, but then you'd know all my secrets and then all the fun would drain from our relationship, all the passion, think of the passion Angeal!" she was grinning by the end of her slightly melodramatic words and the pain in her arms and neck was worth the flush racing across Angeal's face. _Payback's a bitch._

"I-I didn't-" the teenage boy spluttered while leaning back, away from Rue as she lay down the centre of the truck bed on a pallet. Rue's grin widened as she watched Angeal flounder uncertainly, obviously unused to such talk directed at him.

"I never forget, Angeal, remember that, never, ever, ever, and eventually, I always get mine," the grin on Rue's face turned a little devilish in nature and Angeal sighed at her as he leaned back against the inside of the truck.

"I will keep that in mind, I only ask that you not do that again, I think you almost gave me heart palpitations," he joked half-heartedly. Rue snorted in amusement at him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me that, it'll make me want to flirt with you more for shits and giggles," Rue complained lightly. She was still grinning.

"Please don't," he asked with a sigh. It was at that moment that a thought occurred to Angeal. "You changed the subject," he accused with another frown. Rue hated his eyebrows.

"Just notice that, did'ja?" her smugness was almost tangible. With a sigh and a shake of his head Angeal folded his arms, waiting for Rue to give him some form of explanation. Seeing this Rue rolled her eyes at him and gave a sigh of her own, dealing with this one was going to be exhausting. "Through a screen, Ange, I was there, seeing it all, through a screen," she told him flatly.

"A screen? What are you talking about?" he was frowning at her again. Rue growled at the roof of the truck, she knew he wouldn't believe her if she were to tell him the all of it, none of them would, so what was the point in trying at all? What else could she say?

"Yes, Angeal, a screen and I'm not saying any more on that particular subject so don't ask me any more," Rue's eyes closed.

"I see, alright then, you should get some more sleep, you look tired," he told her awkwardly. Rue nodded slightly and allowed her consciousness to slip into the world of dreams.

* * *

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

 **Quest Completed!**

 ***Survive a Night in the Science Department***

 **Well Done Brat!**

 **Another night in the place of Nightmares, with some decent prizes up for grabs too.**

 **That was interesting, to say the least.**

 **Your task was, simply, to survive this little foray.**

 **If you come out of this in one piece I'll even give you something real nice.**

…

 **You got 100% on a technicality, but I'm a little worried about your mentality after that shit.**

 **Could have at least snapped the bastards neck while you were at it.**

…

 **As you did not complete the optional task you did not score the bonus reward.**

…

 **Tough luck kiddo**

…

 **2500 EXP**

 **1000 AP**

 **3500 GIL**

* * *

Were the words to welcome Rue back to the land of the living, it was dark and they'd stopped for the night apparently, the only light coming from the nonexistent screen Rue was now staring up at. She huffed quietly at the words presented to her, though relieved that the light the damned thing gave off wasn't hurting her eyes like her phone used to when she brought it out at night. 'B' seemed to be unaware of the mental and emotional strain killing others caused her, even killing someone as vile as Hojo would have given her nightmares, even as he gave her nightmares because he lived. Grimacing Rue lifted a shaky hand to dismiss the screen, forcing herself to move after Angeal telling her not to might not have been the best idea, but sometimes you just needed to do things. _Mother fucking Mako. Why does it have to hurt so much?_

* * *

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

…

 **You are now Level 12!**

 **Strength:** 13

 **Dexterity:** 18

 **Vitality:** 11

 **Magic:** 13

 **Intelligence:** 15

 **Luck:** 10

 **Stat Points to Spend: 5**

* * *

Rue blinked at new words that had appeared, she'd leveled up now? Sweet. Grumbling to herself Rue focused on trying to figure out where she wanted her new stat points. Her luck would have to wait this time, she decided with a thoughtful frown as she quietly allotted the points. Hoping not to wake the other two in the truck with her.

* * *

 **Strength:** 14

 **Dexterity:** 20

 **Vitality:** 12

 **Magic:** 14

 **Intelligence:** 15

 **Luck:** 10

…

 **Confirm?**

* * *

"Confirm," Rue whispered finally. She heard someone shift in their sleep and huff quietly making Rue wince and go still once she'd gotten rid of the screen. Waiting for whoever it was to settle down and go back to sleep.

"Confirm what?" asked a quiet voice in the dark. She should have known her luck would fail her, Rhys was awake after all it seemed. _Well fuck._

"Nothing, go back to sleep," she whispered back tersely. More shifting and then;

"But what were those numbers and things you were talking about?" he whisper-demanded through the hole in the trucks cab. Rue sighed to herself, she'd been hoping he hadn't noticed that bit.

"I was trying to go back to sleep, counting helps me sometimes," she grumbled at the trooper. Angeal hadn't really explained why Rhys was there and now it was bothering her a little, but she supposed she'd find out more in the morning.

"Oh, but what were you saying 'confirm' to?" now he just sounded confused. Rue made a face as she desperately tried to find a number that sounded something like 'confirm'.

"I didn't say 'confirm', I mumbled 'long-term', as in 'is this pain going to be long-term?'" she grumped. "I was thinking out loud in sleep mumble," huffing Rue went to roll over and then remembered she couldn't. Grumbling more she settled back down, staring up at the roof grumpily. This was not her night.

"Oh, right, sorry, I-uh-I'll just let you sleep then," Rhys answered awkwardly. Rue found herself sleepily wondering how old the guy was, because he sounded as awkward as she did sometimes.

The next screen that appeared before Rue made her stomach drop;

* * *

 **Congratulations!**

 **Thanks to the fear for your life during your confrontation with Hojo you have unlocked a new skill!**

 **+Skill - Blood Bending Lvl 1**

* * *

Rue forced herself not to cry at the sight of it, she did not want that as part of her skill set. It was scary to think she could turn people into living puppets, if only on the full moon. _Fuck. What if it's not only on the full moon. I don't wanna be like Amon!_

' _Rue, calm down, it's not that bad,'_ someone tried to reason with her. Rue wasn't sure which past Avatar that had been, the voice hadn't been familiar, but it was soothing. Knowing she couldn't verbally answer Rue could only shake her head, disagreeing completely with that assessment. It was very much bad and the fact that neither Aang or Korra had spoken to her about her Blood Bending only made her more sure that it was a very bad thing to have skills in.

" _Rue, you aren't Amon or Tarrlok, you're you and that's all that matters, Blood Bending or not,"_ Korra's words meant more to Rue that she could have ever articulated.

* * *

 **AN: WELCOME TO BOOK TWO GUYS!  
**

 **It's been a long journey here, but we made it. Which is something I'm still trying to figure out how I managed to do, this is without a doubt the longest thing I've written to date. Which is good and bad a the same time. Good, because, holy shit, I'm past nearly past 100k without the AN's. And bad because I'd much rather have this much written on an original work.**

 **I spent a full day writing out the outline for TITAN and for some reason Rhys Robin suddenly appeared as a background character who was somewhat important. Not story wise, not really, but for Rue personally. She needs someone 'normal' that she can just talk to and he put his hand up for that. It was interesting figuring out his part.**

 **Ah well. Hope you enjoy Book Two, here's to the insane ride we're in for!**

 **Lots of love for all of you, who kept me writing this strange little story of mine. Thanks for everything guys!**

 **RLK**


	2. 2-1 Are We There Yet?

**::The Last Avatar** ::

 _Gamer Edition_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO  
TITAN**

* * *

 **2.1  
**

 **Are We There Yet?  
**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" she asked for the umpteenth time. Both her human companions sighed at Rue's unrelenting and repetitive questioning, she'd been asking the same thing since they'd started out again that morning. Tera was snoozing peacefully in the hot sun near the foot of the litter Rue was laying on, ignoring everyone else quite pointedly.

"No, we aren't, and we won't be arriving for some time yet, so please, please, Rue, stop asking," Angeal asked her. Rue grumbled a little, but remained silent, the boys were there to help her after all. It wouldn't be a good idea to piss them off too much after all.

"Fine, whatever, can you at least tell me where you're taking me?" her dramatic side was starting to show with all the boredom she was dealing with. There was only so much one could do when unable to move it, not to mention it was stupidly hot, and Rue wasn't handling either well.

"Private Robin and myself are escorting you to Cosmo Canyon for your own safety. I'll see you settled in and then return to Midgar, while Private Robin remains behind with you," the explanation made Rue frown at Angeal.

"Why is Rhys staying behind with me and why does it sound like you won't be sticking around for very long?" she asked him suspiciously. Her eyes thinned as she eyed the buff teenager beside her, there was something different about him, something that hadn't been there before the incident in the Science Department.

"Private Robin is remaining at your side because _we_ cannot, and you have a nasty habit of getting into trouble. As for my swift departure, well, the longer I'm gone the more suspicious it is, which means more people will be looking into it, and I have a student waiting for some teaching back at base," the distracted smile on his face said it all. Rue grinned back, it seemed that her off-hand comment about Zack had done it's job all those weeks ago, though the pang of guilt for helping to put the poor guy on his destined path made her falter a little. With any luck Rue would be able to stop all that shit from going down before it did, not that she had any idea of how to do so yet. That would take some serious thinking and was definitely for another day.

"A student? Well I guess I better not keep you too long then, wouldn't want the puppy to destroy too much in your absence," Angeal frowned at her slightly.

"How did you know I call him a puppy?" he asked. The frown was deepening by the second and Rue had to smile at him, because who wouldn't think of Zack as a puppy?

"It's that energetic cadet, right? The exhausting looking one?" Angeal nodded a the question. "Well then how could I not liken him to a puppy?" Rue's grin broadened. The chuckle she got in response was a relief, Rue wasn't sure how she would have gone if he had argued with her logic.

"Fair enough, His name is Zack, I kept an eye on him like you suggested and found that despite his promise he was failing his classes, I thought he could use a different approach. After a few private lessons I decided to be his mentor, I should have an email from the Director any day now confirming it all," he looked happy. Rue wished Angeal could remain this happy, but she knew better, shit was going to happen and there wasn't much she could do about it. Maybe Rue would be able to help pull the three of them back from the edge, if she was lucky, but when was Rue ever lucky? It was a hope, for a better future. Something that seemed so far away and impossible at this point. "-ue? Rue, are you alright?" Angeal's voice brought her back to the present. Blinking Rue turned back to her friend and smiled softly.

"Sorry, I was thinking. I'm glad things are looking up for you though, being a mentor will be good for you I think, have some fun with it," Angeal smiled back at her. He looked a little worried though, and Rue knew better than to think for a moment that she could stop Angeal from doing so. He was a worrier, it was what he did.

"Is it the pain? I got some pain killers from the doctors before we left if you need them," he offered. Rue shook her head, she didn't need the meds, hated them in fact and would avoid using them if she could.

' _You need to Water Heal yourself, or use that weird ball-thing that feels wrong, we need some mobility Rue,'_ Korra reminded her of the facts. Rue grimaced, Materia was out, not with the Mako still in her system, she had little doubt it would only make her worse. As for Water Healing, well, Rue didn't exactly know that skill, nor did she understand how it worked exactly.

"I'm fine, well, no, not fine, but," Rue took a deep breath. "It could be worse, was worse, yesterday, better now, I just-I was thinking about the future is all," she finished lamely. The smile Rue received was warm and, strangely, fond. She raised an eyebrow at him in silent askance and Angeal shook his head, the smile still on his face.

"He cares about you, you know that, right?" the question blindsided Rue. She stared at him, feeling her face going red slowly as the words sank in, until she finally huffed lightly and looked away before turning back to him a little more composed.

"Which one?" she asked eventually. Trying to keep things light, rather than letting Angeal make things all serious and crap. By the not-joking look on his face it wasn't working.

"I think you know who," it was his turn to raise a brow. The blush she'd fought hard to get rid of flared up again at his words and not for the last time did Rue curse her teenage body. _Damn hormones, why do you keep making me blush like a fucking school-girl!?_ She also hated that Angeal was right, she did know exactly who he was talking about, but it wasn't going to happen, he was doomed and that was that. The only thing in any of their futures was death and that was something Rue did not need to deal with on top of everything else.

"It doesn't matter, he's out of my league anyway," Rue turned away with these words. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, Angeal, or herself.

* * *

It was nearly sunset when the truck finally lurched to a stop, the heat had thankfully died down to a manageable level and, while still in pain, the nap Rue had had earlier had helped a little. Her mind was clearer, which was wonderful in itself and, as such, she was more awake.

"So, are we there yet?" she asked again. The shit-eating grin on her face only made Angeal sigh and swipe half-heartedly across his hand across Rue's head.

"Yes, brat, we're there," he huffed at her. She watched as Angeal climbed down from the back of the truck and heard Rhys get out of the front drivers seat. Her mouth twitched at the use of Genesis' nickname for her, the Goddess only knew how often the red head had called her that. _Frequently. Stupid Pyro-Lunatic._

"Good, can I get out of this hunk of metal then? I think my butts gone numb," Rue complained. She shifted on the pallet she was on and winced as she slowly forced herself into a sitting position.

"Rue! No, lay back down, you aren't healed enough," Angeal moved to get back into the back. The stubborn glare he received for his trouble halted him in his tracks however, and Angeal sighed and shook his head at her. It seemed that he knew better than to argue with Rue when she was like this. _Finally some sense._

"Sir! It's the locals," Rhys called out. Angeal grimaced and motioned for her to stay put, before disappearing around the truck to wherever Rhys was. Rue snorted and slowly started to pull herself up onto shaky legs. Tera was immediately by her side, helping Rue balance herself after months of remaining horizontal. The pain in her legs wasn't nearly as bad as the burning sensation on her back and shoulders, and Rue found herself gritting her teeth as she shuffled slowly towards the back of the truck bed. Getting over the edge would be the next big problem she would have to deal with. _Wonderful._

' _If you knew how to Metal Bend you could totally made a slide or something,'_ someone unfamiliar commented from her peanut gallery. Rue just rolled her eyes at the words.

"If I knew how to Metal Bend I could do a whole lot more than just made a fucking slide," Rue grumbled as she shuffled over to the edge. She wasn't looking forward to having to have to climb over and then down, that would undoubtedly be painful as fuck. She just hoped it didn't make her throw up.

"-ra isn't welcome here, turn back," she caught the end of someone unknown talking outside. Angeal's reply was an indistinct rumble and Rhys' additional words were just as bad. Growling as whoever was watching the boundaries of the Canyon once again demanded that they leave Rue carefully hoisted herself out of the truck. It was painful and made her head spin from the stress it put her still-healing body through, but Rue shook her head free of it and braced a hand against the side of the truck as she shuffled around it with Tera close at hand.

"Please, we don't mean any harm, my friend needs a place to rest and heal from her injuries, I thought-" Angeal was attempting to reason with the two men standing in the middle of the road.

"Angeal," she called softly. Eyes wide, both Angeal and Rhys turned to Rue in surprise, it seemed neither thought she would be able to get out of the truck without some help. Rue focused on the men from Cosmo, they were watching her warily, and she didn't blame them after stopping a SOLDIER First short with a single word. "I would like to request a word with Bugenhagen, if you don't mind," she asked them politely. They frowned at her and shared a look, before one of them took off without a word, hopefully to get the old stargazer.

"Rue?" a hand on her shoulder brought her attention back to Angeal. He was looking down at her worriedly and Rue huffed at him, patting his hand reassuringly.

"I'm fine, tired and dizzy, but fine, once Bugenhagen gets down here it'll all be okay," she told him. _I hope._ The last thought remained unsaid. Rue was banking on the old man having heard of the Avatar like Godo had, if he hadn't she wasn't sure how this was going to go. On the other hand, he was a decent judge of character, so maybe it would turn out okay either way.

' _Maybe you could show them all your Water Bending, that usually gets peoples attention,'_ Korra suggested. Rue snorted, it wasn't like the other Avatar was wrong, people did tend to take more notice when she did weird shit like that.

"You've met this Bugenhagen?" Rhys asked her with a frown. Rue shook her head as she glanced around the area, the red stone cliffs that were specific to the area loomed around them, casting deep shadows across the dusty ground around them.

"No, but I've heard of him and know about his beliefs about the Planet, he's a reasonable man, by all accounts," Rue shrugged. Angeal eyed her thoughtfully, seeming thinking hard about something before he spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Been here, but without feet?" he asked quietly. Rue grinned at him and tilted her head to the side as she looked up at him, her tired amusement plain in her eyes.

"Maybe," was all she said. She watched as Angeal rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to figure out how Rue had actually been to these places without anyone knowing about it, she had little doubt that her comments about screens had only confused him further.

"Alright, fine, I don't even want to think about that," he admitted with another sigh. When she wobbled, Angeal's grip on her shoulder tightened as he steadied her and she smiled at him with as much warmth as she could currently muster.

"Oh ho ho, who do we have here?" the group turned at the sound of an elderly mans' voice. Rue was relieved to see Bugenhagen heading their way so quickly, she had wondered how long it would take, but it seemed they'd made him curious. What did raise her brow, however, was the red coated wolf-lion padding along at his side. A quick glance down at Tera made her slide her fingers into the Coeurl's fur, holding on with a tight grip. The last thing she needed was to upset Nanaki on their first meeting.

"Mr Bugenhagen, I presume?" Angeal stepped forward. He was defensive, probably thinking that Nanaki was like Tera in nature, rather than the sentient and highly intelligent being he really was.

"Indeed, ho ho ho, and who might you all be?" the old man asked. Rue smiled as she studied him from her place behind Angeal, dark blue robe, beard and sunglasses all the while sitting on a floating ball-thing. Yep. This was Bugenhagen. _He reminds me a little of Gyatso in some ways._ It was at this thought that Rue felt Aang and Roku in particular take notice of what was happening around her. Thankfully she repressed the want to roll her eyes at the pair, it wasn't like the dude actually _was_ Gyatso, unless they were doing 'everyone reincarnates'. Rue frowned slightly, isn't that something that was hinted at during Bugen's explanation of the way the Lifestream works. Or something to that effect. This was something to be thought more on later she decided. Perhaps she would even ask the old man if he allowed her to stay.

"I am SOLDIER First Class Angeal Hewley, this is Private Robin and-" Angeal was attempting to introduce Rue when she elbowed her way past him. If they were going to get into the damn Canyon Rue was going to have to handle this herself. She hobbled over to Bugenhagen and put a fist to her left palm and bowed to the old man.

"Greetings Master Bugenhagen of Cosmo Canyon, I am Avatar Rue, I apologise for having to come unannounced like this, but I'm afraid I am in need somewhere to heal and train in Earth Bending," Rue straightened and motioned to her friends behind her. "My companions thought this would be the safest place for me to stay for a time, I did not have a say in this as I was unconscious for two months after an incident with Hojo. However I would be deeply appreciative if you would grant us entrance to the Canyon," Rue finished with a hopeful and tired smile. Bugenhagen didn't say anything for a moment before chuckling heartily and leaning closer, sliding his glasses down his nose a little to look at her without the tint in his way.

"The Avatar, well, I can't very well say no to a legend, now can I?" he asked with a kind smile behind his white beard. Rue closed her eyes in relief, he had heard of her after all. Bugenhagen turned to the men who had barred their entrance and waved at them to let the truck past before turning back to the new comers. "Avatar Rue, you and your friends are welcome in Cosmo Canyon, though I should warn your SOLDIER friend that any violence towards our people will not be looked on kindly," Rue nodded in understanding. The request was reasonable and she was relieved that it was Angeal who had been chosen to take this trip with her instead of one of the other two. They would have probably made things more difficult.

"Of course," agreed Angeal from behind Rue. She glanced down at Nanaki and smiled, nodding at him politely before Angeal guided her gently back to the truck. Nanaki himself seemed surprised to have been acknowledged, but followed Bugenhagen back the way they had come, ahead of the truck to let the others residing within the Canyon without scaring the crap out of anyone by opening his mouth. Angeal didn't say anything more as he helped Rue get back into the back, lifting her carefully over the edge, but the look in his eye made her know that he was getting ready to ask about that greeting.

"Out with it," she demanded once they were both settled in the back and Rhys had started the engine.

"I wasn't-" he started with a smile. Hands up in surrender, but Rue didn't buy it, he had that look in his eye.

"Yes you were, you know you were, so, just, out with it," she pointed at him. Her finger waving about as she spoke.

"Okay, okay, I-I was just wondering where that all came from, and what it means when you say your the 'Avatar'?" the furrow between Angeal's brows only grew the more he spoke. Rue sighed and leaned back gingerly against the side of the truck, if she lay back down they would never get her back up again, as she tried to figure out what to tell Angeal that would make sense.

"Right, that, well-um-it's kinda complicated, but basically it's a title for a very-um-powerful being? Someone who's job it is to keep the peace and other things?" she explained as vaguely as possible. Of course that meant she ended those explanations with a question. Rue couldn't help it, she wasn't sure what would be safe to tell the SOLDIER, despite him being a friend, he still worked for Shinra. The less he knew the less he could tell others and Rue hated herself for thinking that, but if Shinra discovered the extent of her abilities before she was properly trained everything could turn into a shit-show for her.

"What?" apparently she was too vague. With a sigh and a hand through her hair Rue tried to figure out what else to add.

"It's an old legend, I guess, and something you're born into," Rue tried again. When the frown on Angeal's face didn't shift she sighed again and, shifted in her seat. "Look, don't worry about it, okay? It's not important," Rue tried to wave the subject away. Angeal's frowned deepened, but he didn't say any more on the subject for the rest of the short trip into the Canyon. This only made Rue more on edge, mainly because she had no idea what the jar-head across from her was thinking.

* * *

 **AN: Second chapter of Book Two. Done.**

 **Okay, this chapter was weird, it went places I didn't expect it to go at all. So they've made it to Cosmo, which is great, of course now Rue is going to have some explaining to do. Or rather _more_ explaining to do. Because I think we can all agree Angeal is not going to just let this go, he'll want some actual answers. Whether or not she is capable of of giving those answers is a totally different bag of cats.**

 **Next chapter will be more Nanaki and Bugen, and talking about Rue's plans for her time in Cosmo. Such as her Earth Bending training and healing from her injuries, not to mention coming to terms with her Blood Bending.**

 **The Blood Bending in particular will be a thing the Rue deals with over the course of Book Two, I've had a few people comment over Rue's negativity concerning it and I would like to assure you guys that this is something that will be looked at. I think I mentioned this in another AN, but as we've never had a Blood Bending Avatar and the stigmata attached to it in the series, I felt that it would be something interesting to explore. Rue will eventually discover more positive sides to this skill as the story moves forward, we just have to wait for her to get over that initial knee-jerk reaction of revulsion. I'm just trying to keep things as realistic as I can when writing about this particular situation, it's delicate and I want to handle it properly.**

 **So, now, with that said, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, faves and alerts, they make me so happy!**

 **Until next time,**

 **RLK**


	3. 2-2 The First Vision

**::The Last Avatar** ::

 _Gamer Edition_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO  
TITAN**

* * *

 **2.2  
**

 **The First Vision  
**

* * *

 ***Time to Start Balancing This Shit***  
 **Story quest #6**  
 **...**  
 **Okay, you've made it out of Midgar and arrived in Cosmo Canyon.**  
 **I'd say well done, but it's not like you had much to do with it.**  
 **Your main goal for this quest is to get yourself reconnected to the 'Sprit World' or whatever.**  
 **It should have some interesting side effects I'm told.**  
 **Don't ask me what; don't know, don't care.**  
 **I also don't know how.**  
 **Figure it out, you're in a spiritual place, yeah?**  
 **Ask the locals brat!**

* * *

They'd been in Cosmo Canyon for three days and Rue was beginning to get cabin fever. Though that might have had something to do with Angeal's mother-henning and Rhys' awkwardly distant companionship. She had been confined to their room, and bed, at the inn by both Angeal, enforced by Rhys, and the local healer. The latter had reinforced the knowledge that Materia wouldn't help her healing process at all, in fact, the healer had been surprised she'd already woken up after checking her absorption levels, or something like that. Apparently they were still pretty high, which was bad, Rue guessed by the way everyone was frowning at her whenever the subject came up.

Currently Rue was sitting in her bed listlessly, wishing she could just avoid being injured in the future, because she was kinda over it. The teen was also half convinced she'd spent _more_ time laying around injured than she had doing things since she'd arrived on Gaia. She was just wishing that she had something to get her mind off of the burning pain radiating out of her body when, to her surprise, her PHS started ringing. Rue stared at the phone as it vibrated and _The_ Victory Theme played through the devices shitty speakers. It was only when the theme started playing again and the vibrations continued that Rue realised it was a phone call, not a message and she was obliged to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked uncertainly. She hadn't even thought to glance at the caller I.d before picking it up, proving just how out of it her mind was.

 _"Rue?"_ the sound of Sephiroth's smooth voice and barely hinted awkwardness made a small smile to appear on her face. Rue relaxed back into her pillows, maybe talking to someone who wasn't Angeal or Rhys would do her some good?

"Hey Seph, how's life?" she asked lightly.

 _"Somewhat less stressful now I know you are indeed awake,"_ he told her quietly with a barely heard sigh. The corners of Rue's mouth twitched higher as he continued; "Angeal finally reported in a few minutes ago and informed us you awoke before arriving at your destination," he was being formal and non-specific. Ah. He was in public, or at least the base camp, then.

 _"Sephiroth if you're not going to talk to the brat properly hand it over so I can at least let her know of my displeasure of having to be stuck in this goddess forsaken country during winter. AGAIN,"_ Genesis complained. His voice was muffled a little, though he was obviously close enough for him to at least be able to hear her response. Rue did nothing to disguise her snort of amusement.

"Don't, please, Seph, spare me the _melodrama_ ," she jokingly pleaded. She heard a sound of objection, but a nearby explosion cut off any more conversation.

 _"Rue, we have to-"_

"Go, it's fine, be safe guys," she told them before the line went dead. Closing her phone with a snap Rue sighed, she had no doubts they would be fine, but is didn't stop her from worrying and wishing she could change their fates. Wishing she knew _how_.

"Everything alright?" Angeal startled her out of her melancholy. Glancing over found him in the doorway, watching her carefully.

"Yeah, they called," she told him while raising her PHS up for him to see. Angeal sighed and shook his head.

"After I _told_ them to let you rest," he griped.

"It's fine, Big Guy, the distraction was nice, if short," she assured him with a brief smile. "How goes the outside world?" she asked, changing the subject.

"About as well as can be expected when I'm the least welcome person in the canyon," Angeal told her with good humour. Rue winced and went to apologise automatically, but Angeal waved her off. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it, I just hope that they don't displace that treatment to you after I leave," he frowned his 'worried for the future' frown.

"Doubtful, from what Rhys managed to over hear from the locals Bugenhagen told everyone the truth and they're all pretty cool with me being here," she told him with a sigh. She wasn't sure how things were going to go after Angeal left, but she doubted it would be whatever he was imagining.

"A truth you won't trust your friends with?" he asked sounding a little hurt. Rue grimaced and growled softly in frustration, he'd lasted more than three minutes this time. That had to be a record.

"It's not that I don't trust you," she repeated for the umpteenth time.

"But it's complicated and you're worried that if I know it'll somehow get back to the science department," he finished flatly. They'd done this dance before and he knew the steps far too well for her usual moves to work. "Still sounds like a trust issue and you know I have more honour than that," he finished tensely. Rue really wanted to throttle him sometimes, he was so stubborn.

"Okay, say I tell you and you understand and then you go back to Shinra, all honourable and happy. Then when you get back Tseng asks you what I told you, alluding that he already knows everything you do, you refuse because, of course you do, and then he makes it an order. You're honour bound to your employer as well Angeal. They have you all by the fucking balls and none of you even see it, you won't, not until it's too late and you're already up shit creek without a paddle and asking, forcing, your friends to put you out of your misery!" Okay. She probably shouldn't have said all that. Rue glared at Angeal heatedly as she breathed heavily from her small, angry, rant. He looked surprised and confused by her words, but more concerned about the way she was leaning forward with a pained look on her face.

"Rue-?" he began with a step forward.

"Just go away, 'Geal, please, I can't-" Rue swallowed the words down and shook her head. I can't watch you all die on me! Refusing to even look up until he'd left the room, Rue let out a shaky breath and stayed hunched over as her head pounded and back ached from the Mako burns. It hurt to think about, the more she sat and stewed the more it played on her mind. That her friends, those sweet, stupid, idiots, were going to crumble in front of her until nothing but a shell remained of them. "Someone, please, tell me how to fix it," she begged the universe, the Planet, her peanut gallery, anyone who would listen. Rue wasn't even entirely sure by what she meant by 'it'. JENOVA? Hojo? The Degradation? All of the above?  
The pain in Rue's head got sharper and she groaned in discomfort, holding her head in her hands for a moment before darkness suddenly enveloped her senses.

* * *

 _There was a full moon hanging in the darkened sky above her, it was bright and peaceful, but the place she was in was distorted and hard to make out._  
 _The only thing she was certain of was that she was not in a place of safety._  
 _She felt like she couldn't breath properly, the smell permeating her nose, choking her, was everywhere._  
 _Muffled sounds behind her made her turn sharply._  
 _Nothing._  
 _But when the young Avatar turned back to look at the moon she found herself face to face with the cold face of a woman with one visible red eye, silver hair and blue skin._  
 _That was where 'her' humanoid appearance ended though and the Avatar realised what she was looking at._  
 _JENOVA._  
 _" **THEY ARE MINE** "_  
 _Pain lanced through the Avatar's mind, and then she was alone again, the Calamity was gone._  
 _Other faces appeared out of the darkness around her, as she recovered from the pain._  
 _Faces that reminded her of something she had forgotten._  
 _Something important._  
 _The sound of many legs skittering across the ground at once echoed around her and a dark masculine laugh made the young Avatar's stomach churn._

* * *

Rue's eyes snapped open and she managed to lean over the side of her bed before she emptied the contents of her stomach violently. She distantly heard someone call out to her and was aware of someone rubbing her back and handing her a bucket as she leaned back into the pillows piled on her bed. Grimacing Rue mumbled her thanks and apologised to Rhys who was now trying to find something to clean up the mess she'd made. He waved her off and told her it was his job to look after her now. Rue somehow doubted he had thought for a moment that his new job would include cleaning up a sick girl's vomit. She wasn't going to complain though, that dream, or whatever it had been, had been intense, scary and entirely not fun. Hopefully she would not be having more of those.

Pressing the heels of her palms against her tired eyes Rue knew she was just kidding herself, Avatar's did the vision thing, she was quite certain of that, and the constant lack of comments from her peanut gallery the longer she was in Cosmo was making her worry. Whatever had happened all those centuries ago was massive and it had something to do with what JENOVA had done. Lady Squid's words, because Rue was certain that had been JENOVA screeching at her in her brain, in her vision-thing were a worry too.

"Miss?" Rhys brought Rue back to the present. She tiredly glanced over at him as he sat on the bed beside her own, he was watching her like a hawk, he always did, but now he seemed more, something, what Rue was too tired to contemplate over.

"Hey, sorry, tired," she explained with as few words as possible. He nodded and looked like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if he should. Rue waved at him to talk, not sure she trusted her still churning stomach not to try and expel the rest of what she had eaten for breakfast.

"I just, I think-" Rhys faltered. Looking uncertainly at her, probably wondering if that moment was a good time for him to be telling her what he thought. Rue sighed and sat up a little, keeping the offered bucket in her lap, just in case.

"Rhys, my name is Rue, not 'miss', I'm not a member of the army, nor am I going to tattle on you if you need to chew me out for anything, though the chance of you also getting chewed out in return is likely. So beware. I'd like to think we're comrades, if not tentative friends, so for the love of all things good. Spit it out," she told him patiently. Rue really wanted to just sleep off the after effects of her vision, and think, and deal, with everything else later.

"We tried to kill each other the day we met," he pointed out with a frown. Rue almost laughed at this.

"Most people try to kill me when I first meet them," she assured him. "I end up friends with most of them too, unless they happen to be insane scientists, then I Blood Bend them into submission, freak out and end up drenched in purified Mako," she joked weakly. While he didn't understand what she meant by 'blood bending', Rhys clearly got the reference and relaxed a little.

"Even Commander Hewley?" he asked curiously.

"Well, not exactly, Genesis was the one trying to kill me that day, but Angeal was there and there was fighting involved," Rue shrugged. "Angeal has that honour thing though, that plus unenhanced teenage girl do not equate to attempted murder," she added as an afterthought. Rhys stared at her for a moment and then started laughing and ended up flopping back onto the bed under him.

"Why won't you tell him what the people of the canyon are saying about you?" he asked after a quiet moment between the pair of them. Rue considered him for a moment, it wouldn't hurt to tell him, it wasn't like he didn't know what was being said after all. The people were less wary of him than they were of Angeal, they wouldn't even talk when he was around according to Rhys. Of course, she wasn't entirely sure what they were saying, all her information in that regard came from the teen laying on the other bed next to her own and most of it was too confusing for him to understand at this point. Something she would have to rectify if he was to be staying with her indefinitely as she suspected he would be.

"Honestly, if he knew, he'd worry about me more than he already does, and he'd tell the other two and then they'd worry. It would distract them and that's the last thing any of them need. The stuff you've been hearing, it _barely_ scratches the surface Rhys, and I have to deal with that, but this isn't something they can help me with, at least not now," she tried to explain. Though Rue was unsure how well she really managed. Rhys was silent for a while, until he slowly pushed himself up to look at her with a thoughtful, and worried, look on his face.

"Can I? Or will I just be in the way?" he asked. His voice was a little lost and it hit Rue that he was likely only around the age she was supposed to be, younger even, and wasn't used to dealing with stuff quite as big as the shit-storm that was her life now. Rue found herself smiling at him encouragingly, the guy had been growing on her the last few days, even though he'd been distant. Probably likely caused by the confusion on how to treat her. She doubted Angeal and the others had been very clear on his role at her side.

"Well, every _cool_ Avatar has their own 'Team Avatar', so I guess you could be the first member of mine?" she offered the tentative verbal olive branch to the confused trooper. He regarded her silently for another moment, it seemed this one was a thinker, Rue was relieved by this, she needed a brain around that worked. Her own could be too unreliable.

"What does a 'Team Avatar' do?" he asked curiously.

"Save the fucking world if pressed," she snorted with amusement. Rhys stared at her a moment before he grinned at her, something she returned, albeit tiredly.

"Sounds fun," he said brightly.

"It's not," she assured him with a sigh. "It's hard, and bloody and people die, and in the end, sometimes, you've lost more than you gained," she told him flatly with closed eyes as she settled back into her pillow pile.

"Is that what will happen to you?" Rhys asked her quietly. Rue felt her jaw tense unbidden, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Probably," she answered just as softly.

"Then I'll try and help you make sure it doesn't," he promised determinedly. Rue just smiled sadly, she'd read, watched and played too many of these stories to know that that promise was probably going to get the dumbass killed. Ah well. She'd just have to train him to be strong enough to survive the coming storm, not that Rue thought that she was strong enough. Not now. But perhaps, she could be, if she finished her training in time.

"Thanks boy wonder," she sighed before falling into a fitful rest.

* * *

 **AN: Well. Shit. I don't have a feasible excuse for how long it took me to get this chapter out other than serious writers block for this particular story and working on my own, original, work. The good news is I have some more solid ideas on Spirit World issues and villain-y-like things for future chapters.  
That said, this chapter was not what I had planned it to be, which is why there's no Bugen or Nanaki here. This WILL be rectified next chapter.**

 **I like Rhys, he'll grow into his own during this book and the others to come, he won't be a MASSIVE character, but he is important to Rue's character growth as well as being a good companion for her in the years to come.**

 **Initially I was going to have Rue get another phone call at the end of the chapter, but by the time I got there, I didn't see how it would fit into the overall tone, so held it back for the next chapter along with the amusing outcome of said phone call. So look forward to that.**

 **I would like to take a moment to address one of the guest reviews I've received, mainly because it's a guest, so I can't privately.  
You mention that Rue is an adult, this is true, but an adult who has never been in many of these situations before and has little information on the whole situation she's found herself in, isn't always going to react as well as we would like. Book Two is where a lot of Rue's character development will occur, she's away from Shinra and the boys and has some serious shit to think about now she has the time to.  
Yes, Rue has had _some_ hand to hand combat training by the Wusheng and passed that limited training, but she, as a person, isn't comfortable getting close to her opponents and prefers ranged attacks. That's part of who she is,  right now, however, her Earth Bending training will help her over come this slightly irrational phobia. Proper, regular, 'close combat' with Rue won't really happen until Book Three however, when she begins training with a different weapon obtained during this Book. Also her stint in Shinra Tower halted much of her training, as the only thing she could actually practice with was her water bending. All her other gear and weapons were confiscated, so she could hardly practice and with who? The three dudes who could break her in half if they wanted to? Because Rue would totally be up for rolling around on the floor with- oh. Yeah she'd be WAAAAY to awkward after even thinking about that shit lol. She's still in denial after all.  
**

 **I hope that clears up a few things for you.**

 **I'll try to not vanish for so long next time, I have a bad habit of that around November, mainly because of NaNo, and end up focusing on my own original writing for a few months afterwards.**

 **So, now, with that said, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, faves and alerts, they make me so happy!**

 **Until next time,**

 **RLK**


	4. 2-3 Farewells

**::The Last Avatar** ::

 _Gamer Edition_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO  
TITAN**

* * *

 **2.3  
**

 **Farewells**

* * *

Rue stared up at the ceiling, trying to avoid looking at Angeal who was across the small room packing his crap up. He was leaving the Canyon within the hour. She didn't like that. Him leaving. Having Angeal around, even if he was slightly grumpy with her, was like a security blanket and assurance that everything was still okay and she had time to fix everything all at the same time. Now that he was leaving, well, it was as though he was turning her own personal doomsday clock on and it was counting down to the day of no return. The Nibelheim Incident. If that event happened despite her presence on Gaia, then she'd failed miserably and Rue doubted there would be much she could do from that point on that she would be able to 'fix'.

"-right?" Angeal's voice called to her. Blinking Rue found him crouched next to her bed watching her worriedly. Embarrassed at being caught thinking of things best not dwelt on, Rue offered the other teen an apologetic grimace.

"Sorry," she said with a half-hearted laugh. "I was-"

"Far away?" he offered quietly. Rue's grimace only grew and she looked away from Angeal's too-blue eyes and his worried eyebrows.

"Yeah," she agreed as she settled back on her pillows carefully. Eyes back on the ceiling as it was the only place that was reasonably safe to look at without wanting to cry a little.

"Listen, I know you don't feel like you can tell me what's really going on," Angeal began. He sounded so awkward, teal eyes were unable to stop from sliding back his way. Yup. He looked awkward too. "But, if you ever need anything, even if it's just to talk about nothing in particular, I want you to call one of us," He told her. Rue watched quietly as Angeal made the required three paces over to her and placed once of his much larger hands on hers as he spoke. If only he knew how much she wished she could just spill the beans and tell him everything, she couldn't of course, he would never believe her. Not yet.

"Yeah, I know," she said with a forced smile. Rue had a feeling it didn't fool him for a second, but instead of commenting on it, Angeal squeezed her hand a little before releasing it and moved back to his packing. The guilt was almost overwhelming and Rue wanted to groan at herself. She had to say _something_. Even if he didn't understand it until shit was falling apart. "Hey," Rue called. She smiled when he turned back to her as she tried to find the right words. "Listen, things are…really complicated, but just because Hojo -or Hollander- tell you something, it doesn't mean they're being straight with you. In fact, assuming that they're lying every time they open their lunatic mouths is a good plan and one I whole heartedly endorse." Rue huffed just thinking about the two scientists. They were a problem, but one for another day. One of Angeal's eyebrows was creeping up his forehead as he tried to follow her guilt induced rambling. "My point is, just because they seem to know what they're doing, doesn't mean that what they're doing is good, for anyone," she was still rambling. Spirits, she should just stop.

"Alright," he said with a patient smile. He was humouring her, they both knew that, but as it was all she was going to get, well, Rue was willing to take it.

"Good," she said with a nod and turned her eyes back to the safety of the ceiling. They had maybe five minutes of peace before she heard a very audible sigh from the only other person in the room with her, Rue pretended she hadn't heard it. Maybe he would just leave without saying anything about whatever was bothering him, it was likely something he knew she didn't want to talk about. Which would be why he hadn't mentioned it yet.

"Rue," he began and said young woman wanted to sigh herself. She really did have _terrible_ luck. "I know it freaked you out, though I'm not sure why nor do I have all the details, mainly because you won't talk about it, but I want you to remember that we're never given a gift we can't handle. I've thought about it and I'm only guessing now, but from your initial reactions when you explained a little, I'm assuming that you've only ever associated Blood Bending with negative actions and people. I know that it scares you, that kind of power should, it was rather terrifying to witness personally," he stopped when Rue's face snapped to him with wide eyes. She'd _scared_ him? Immediately Angeal corrected her, striding over to her quickly. "No. Don't think that. I wasn't scared of _you_ , I know you, and I know that you don't like causing others pain and avoid it if you can. I also know you are a practical person, even when you're hiding behind the mask of a Little Imp." Angeal sat on the edge of her bed as he spoke. His face serious as his eyes bore into hers, making sure she was listening to what he was tell her. "It was the power itself that scared me, because I didn't understand it, but I know that if anyone could find a positive use for such a power, it would probably be the girl that made friends with Sephiroth upon first meeting him," he smiled at her gently. Rue stared, taking in the words and felt herself begin to tear up. Her lip trembled a little as she tried to keep it in, but she could feel her face beginning to screw up from the effort. Angeal's eyes widened as he realised what was coming, he hadn't been prepared for her to react to his words so strongly. The somewhat infuriating young woman was more stubborn and contrary than Genesis was half the time, so actually seeing her take his words to heart was unexpected and panic inducing. No man was comfortable with seeing a woman cry, well, no sane man with a heart anyway, he doubted Hojo or Hollander would take issue with it.

"I'm-I'm sorry-I just-" she tried to explain while trying her hardest not to burst into tears. He was right, about so much, and didn't even realise it. Angeal reached out and rubbed her shoulder gently, being careful of her slowly healing Mako burns.

"I know, it's a lot to ask, but I know you can do it, I believe in you," it was those words that sent Rue over the edge. The tears fell and she couldn't stop them, sobbing as quietly as she was able while trying to articulate just what those words meant to her. Even if he didn't fully understand the entirety of it. Unfortunately Angeal was not a girl and did not understand 'cry-speak' as most women could to varying degrees, so the poor guy had no idea what Rue was actually trying to say. Instead, Rue pushed herself up and dragged the confused young man into a tight hug, trying to convey her gratitude to him in a way that didn't require speaking. Thankfully when he hugged her back gently, again being careful of her injuries, Rue knew he, at the very least, knew she was grateful for his words.

* * *

"You should have stayed in bed," was the repetitive lecture Rue received as Rhys helped her hobble toward the gate to Cosmo Canyon. The young woman just snorted and kept moving, she was going to see the idiot off and thats all there was to it.

"Deal with it," she grumbled under her breath. She knew he could hear her. SOLDIER hearing was absurdly good normally, then add into the mix everything that had been done to Angeal and the other two and things just got stupid real fast.

"I _am_ , unfortunately after I leave it will be the Private's turn to ' _deal with it_ '," he pointed out with a sigh. They way he was eyeing her over gave Rue the distinct feeling that he wanted to pick her up and drag her back to the inn and toss her back into her bed, and then trying her to the damned thing to keep her from getting back up.

"Don't you even think about it, mister," she warned. Her finger pointed at him accusing and warning at the same time.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he feigned ignorance.

"Of course you don't," was her dry response.

"Don't worry sir, I'll make sure she rests plenty after you leave," Rhys assured Angeal from the other side of Rue. She glared the word ' _traitor_ ' at him and he grinned at her, unaffected by her ire.

"Glad to hear it, Private," Angeal nodded to the younger teen over Rue's head.

Finally they made it to the gate, a few of the locals eyed the trio over, their eyes lingering on Rue's shuffling, slightly hunched, form as she leaned against the gate post lightly with her hip taking most of the weight. The pillows and bed she had been prone on for days were bad enough, she wasn't going to make things worse by leaning on something with no give to it. She watched quietly as Angeal gave Rhys some last minute words of advice or orders, or both, probably concerning her. It didn't matter what he said in the long run, the moment he was gone she would be able to do what she wanted, for the most part anyway. Rhys wasn't as physically strong as Angeal, so she doubted he would be able to throw her around like a sack of potatoes even if he wanted to. She was also less likely to let him.

"Oh ho ho! Leaving us already are we?" called a cheerful male voice. Looking up Rue watched bemused as Buganhagan floated on over on his weird orb-thing, his eyes hidden behind his coloured glasses. Angeal turned to the elderly man and gave an awkward half-bow-half-nod.

"Just me, Rue and the Private will be remaining, this is the safest place for her, after all," he explained stiffly. It seemed he still wasn't sure what to make of the eccentric man, and Rue didn't blame him. She still hadn't spoken to the man at any real length, everyone had been so adamant that she recover some first after all.

"Ah, yes, I see, well then, have a good journey back to Midgar young man," Buganhagan replied lightly. His cheerful attitude didn't waver, though there was a dismissal in his tone that even Rue could hear and with the way Angeal had tensed she wasn't the only one.

"Thank you again," was all Angeal said before walking over to where Rue was carefully leaning. "You are going to stay out of trouble, and rest, aren't you?" his eyebrows promised pain if she did not comply. Rue rolled her teal coloured eyes at him in response.

"You say that like I actively go looking for trouble," she grumbled while folding her arms.

"Don't you?" he asked her sceptically.

"Pft, what? Do I _look_ like a main character? My hair isn't nearly _absurd_ enough, besides, _I_ don't have a death wish," Rue waved his scepticism away with a sigh. Angeal stared at her silently for a few moments, obviously not sure what to make of her words.

"Don't worry Sir, I'll keep her out of trouble," Rhys stepped in to assure his commander. Angeal nodded and patted the young mans shoulder as he stepped away from them, an unreadable look on his face.

"Good, I'll call you when I get there," he told them over his shoulder as he headed to the truck that had brought them to the canyon mere days ago. Rue couldn't help the feeling of helplessness forming in the pit of her stomach as she watched her friend depart. She knew, in the back of her mind that this would not be the last time she saw Angeal, there were years to go before anything really bad happened and those three were now her friends, she would definitely see them again before they started coming apart at the seams. The young woman only hoped there would be something she could do to stop it all before the end of the war.

Because that event, was her first deadline.

"Well, I guess we better get you back to the inn, before you keel over on us," Rhys smiled at her. Rue grimaced, she knew he was right, but Buganhagan was _right there_ and she really wanted to talk to him about starting her Earth Bending training.

"Well, my dear, why don't we have a chat tomorrow after you've had some rest? I'm sure there's quite a bit we need to discuss after all," Buganhagan smiled at Rue as he spoke.

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks, Mr Buganhagan," Rue nodded to the older man and allowed Rhys to lead her away. Leaning on the young man more heavily than she'd like to have been.  
 _'Well, tomorrow is going to be an interesting day…'_ were the only words that floated up from her inner peanut gallery. When Rue attempted to make contact with the other Avatars within her, all she got was more silence. Frowning to herself as Rhys helped her back into her bed, Rue decided she was going to get some damned answers about a few issues that had been bothering her for some time.

Just why were her past lives hanging around inside her skull, and why were they being so damn quiet all of a sudden?

* * *

 **AN: Okay. Wow. So I think we can all agree 2016 was a shitty year all 'round. My health wasn't good at all and I had multiple RL stuff come up that stopped me writing much at all. Also. This chapter was really difficult. Or at least it was until I realised Angeal had some shit to say about the blood bending thing. After that, things came much easier to my great relief.**

 **Unfortunately this chapter marks the last we will see of our SOLDIER trio for a while(probably). Rue will get the occasional phone call, but seeing them in person won't be happening for a bit over a story year. The current time in story is January 1998. Rue won't be seeing Seph, Gen and Ange in person till March 1999.**

 **Of course, if you guys want a bonus scene with the guys being hormonal teens, ask. Cause otherwise I'll forget.**

 **Thank you to 'Gandalf da black' for reminding me that I owed you guys another chapter. I'll try to make sure it's not another year before you get the next one! This story isn't dead, I just had various kinds of shit exploding in my face all year. A lot of it health wise.**

 **I suspect, but won't promise, that the next chapter will be a bit longer than the last few have been. We're going to get some answers, Rue is probably going to flip her lid, and possibly a table, and Rhys will be even more confused than he already is.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows! They make me happy and give me inspiration to keep going!**

 **RLK**


	5. 2-4 Forging Bonds

**::The Last Avatar** ::

 _Gamer Edition_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO  
TITAN**

* * *

 **2.4  
**

 **Forging Bonds  
**

* * *

"Well I assume that it is due to whatever happened when the Cetra were almost driven to extinction by the Calamity, certainly the Life Stream is not as peaceful as it could and should be, so perhaps when the Avatar Spirit was forced from Gaia that included _all_ of your past selves?" Buganhagan theorised thoughtfully. Rue's eyebrow twitched at the vagueness of it all. Her peanut gallery remained silent. It seemed no-one was willing, or able, to give her a more detailed answer to the majority of her questions.

"Great, so how do I get them out of my head?" she asked bluntly. Bugen huffed and stroked his bead as he considered her, and no doubt Rhys next to her. Rue was well aware that, as a member of the Shin-Ra army Rhys was unlikely to be really trusted by anyone here in the Canyon any time soon. The only reason he was sitting in on this conversation was because Rue had requested it. If the kid was going to watch her back then he needed to know what she did and, most importantly, understand what was going on around him.

"I think for now, you should concentrate on getting better, though I do have a gift for you, it's been collecting dust for decades in my home ever since I stumbled across it in my youth," Bugan told her as he moved closer and pulled a scroll from one of his voluminous sleeves. Rue's eyes widened as she stared at the offered scroll, it had the symbol of the old Earth Nation as a seal. This was an Earth Bending scroll.

"I-Thank you, Master Buganhagan, this is invaluable," she took the scroll from the old man carefully. It wasn't as well preserved as her Water Bending scroll had been, she would need to be _very_ careful with it. "I haven't really mastered Water yet, but looking over what lies ahead won't hurt, at least while you people still have me on bed rest," her rueful smile helping Rhys at least relax a little in his seat by her bed.

"Indeed, our physician seemed rather concerned as he took his leave, did he say why?" Bugan was fishing for how much she had been told that was plain. Rue had no doubt at all that the old man had already been told her current state.

"Oh you know, just that I probably shouldn't be awake, let alone fully cognisant. The amount of Mako my body absorbed in the accident and is still retaining means that I should probably be brain dead if not actually dead, so yay for being special," was Rue's sarcasm-laced response to the old man's probing. She knew she was being childish, but being stuck in bed _again_ was not something the adult-turned-teen was enjoying over much. She really needed to stop getting injured, because it sucked ass.

"Wait, what do you mean dead? Like...dead-dead?" Rhys had apparently not been kept in the loop concerning her current heath-crisis. She really needed to sit the poor guy down and explain some shit to him, the sooner the better.

"That's what _I_ said, but _normal_ people apparently don't survive that much Mako and come out the other side all hunky-dory. Sure I've got burns, but the stuff in my system isn't doing squat so far, that's why the doc and Angeal are so worried about me," she explained quickly to the worried young man. Rhys just stared at her in shocked disbelief. Yeah. She really needed to have that info dump with him soon.

"Yes, your accident, I understand that there were some oddities surrounding that?" Bugan asked lightly. Rue's eyes snapped back to the old man sharply, but found herself unable to hold his gaze. The guilt was almost overwhelming, even though it had been Hojo, and the vile man deserved everything he got and more, it was more the feeling of controlling someone so completely that cause her adverse reactions to just the thought of what had happened in the Labs.

"I discovered, accidentally of course, that I can Blood Bend, I think I'm the first Avatar that can….maybe…" she trailed off. None of the other Avatar consciousnesses in her head had mentioned being able to, either because it was the truth and she was the first, or out of shame and slash or guilt. Either way, Rue could, and that was what she needed to focus on.

"I see, is that a bad thing?" Bugan enquired a little too innocently. The seemingly doddery old man definitely knew _something_.

"Usually…as far as I know only one person that could be considered a good person has had it, and she hated it so much she moved to have the skill made illegal," Rue explained glumly. Katara had been very public and open with her dislike of her ability to Blood Bend, that had been fairly clear. Strangely, while Aang and Korra's presence were much stronger in her mind, they remained silent on the subject. Rue wished she knew why.

"And the others?"

"Thugs, bad guys, and generally crazed lunatics?" Rue offered helpfully with faked cheer.

"I see," Buganhagan said again and went quiet for a while. Apparently deep in thought.

"Well, then just find a useful, non-bad way to use it," Rhys suggested awkwardly. He shifted under the stare Rue awarded his contribution with, her confused disbelief apparent on her face.

"What?"

"Well, I mean, if all it's been used for is bad, as far as you know, find a better use for it," when no response was forthcoming Rhys shrugged and sighed. He ran a hand through tawny hair. "I just- everyone here talks about balance and spiritual stuff I can barely follow, but what I have managed to piece together is that everything has a counterpart, or something, that it goes hand in hand with, right? So, what is this Blood Bending thing's counterpart?" Rue's mouth had slowly slid open as Rhys had spoken. Surprised at the awkwardly worded wisdom he was offering her. The man had a point after all. Everything balanced out, so she considered his question.

"Water Healing, I guess? That would be it's more passive counterpart, maybe," she answered finally.

"Okay, so could you use the Blood Bending together _with_ the Water Healing?" Rhys asked hopefully. Rue's whole face seemed to turn downward at the idea, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. If she found a way to use both skills in tandem somehow, her Healing could, theoretically, be far more precise and powerful than even Katara's was. _Maybe_.

"It's…not a terrible idea…" Rue admitted slowly. Rhys relaxed at her words and beamed at her, glad to have been able to help a little. "Good point 'New Sokka', and thanks," she said with a slowly forming grin.

"New 'Sokka'? What's that?"

"Never mind, Boy Wonder, never mind," Rue waved his confusion off and turned back to where Buganhagan had been only to find the sneaky old coot had taken off during their discussion. "Typical,"

* * *

"So, you're _not_ from Modeoheim?" Rhys asked as he tried to recover his thought processes from the information that had just been dumped on him. Rue shook her head with a grimace.

"I just told the others that 'cause, you know, who'd believe the truth?" she admitted with a sigh.

"But _I'm_ supposed to?"

"Hey, you're the first member of the newly reformed Team Avatar, of course you're supposed to believe me!" she Rue gripped at the other teen. His only response to that was an amused snort as he stared at the floor, arms crossed over his chest. Rue wasn't really sure what to make of the kid honestly, he was hard to read, though that might have just been because he wasn't an actual character that had a part in the final fantasy VII franchise. Which, of course made her wonder, just who the hell was this guy, and where the hell had he come from? With this in mind, Rue leaned back on her mountain of pillows and considered Rhys for a moment. "So, where are you from?" she asked him after a surprisingly long silence. The question startled Rhys out of whatever thoughts were running around his head, and he turned back to her.

"What?"

"Where are you from?" she repeated patiently.

"Midgar..." was the evasively short answer Rue got for her effort. Her unimpressed stare seemed to get to him after a moment or three and Rhys sighed. "Sector Seven Slums," he added as though no other explanation was necessary. In a way, it wasn't, and yet, the awkward almost-shame on Rhys' face made Rue want to know more about her new friend. Because that's what he was, her _friend_. Being from the slums seemingly bothered him, so maybe, like he was helping her deal with her Blood Bending, Rue could help him deal with his past.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked him carefully. She wouldn't push, just leave it open in case he ever did. No doubt it wasn't a bag of cats Rhys would want to open for shits and giggles.

"Not particularly,"

"Okay, but I'm here if you ever do,"

"Yeah, thanks, I'll remember,"

* * *

 **AN: HEY! More than one chapter this year?! Hot damn! No, but really, this was going to be longer, but then Rue and Rhys had that conversation at the end and...well...it felt like that was all this chapter had to say? I know that I said it was gonna be longer and stuff...but honestly _this_ is what happened instead...**

 **Admittedly I did avoid some of the explain-y things, just cause I figured no-one wanted me to rehash what you, as the readers, already know. So the info dumps and things all happened off screen. Also...Bugan is surprisingly hard to write...but I'm pretty sure he knows things...just not ALL the things...**

 **Explanations on the things Rue has been wondering are forthcoming, they just keep saying 'nope not till you deal with this shit' every freaking chapter I write. Soon though. Not even gonna try and guess when though, I always prove myself wrong.**

 **You can prolly tell I'm just trying to flesh Rhys out as much as I can, in ways that makes sense. Cause he needs to be.**

 **Annnyways, reviews are always welcome and appreciated more than you probably know! As are the faves and follows~!**

 **Till next time guys and gals~**

 **RLK**


End file.
